In many applications it is useful to be able to identify or verify an audio file by analyzing the content of its audio signal. A portion of the audio file may be acquired to form an audio fingerprint of the file for the purpose of identifying or verifying the file. However, creating a suitable audio fingerprint of the audio file in a format required for processing may be a time-consuming task.